Question: To get to school each morning, Michael takes a scooter 19.92 kilometers and a horse 1.75 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 23.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Michael's journey in total?
To find the total distance Michael travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on horse = total distance. ${1}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ Michael travels 21.67 kilometers in total.